iTake You On An Adventure
by Strawberrybreathmints
Summary: Sam doesn't like how un-adventurous Freddie is. What is she going to do about it?   Rated T for Future chapters and Language. Seddie :D
1. Swimming

**Disclaimer: IOwnNothing(:**

The Gang was sitting there on the Shay's couch just watching some lame chick flick. In the movie the main couple was skinny dipping, Looking like they were having the best time of their lives. "Ah skinny dipping. Most definatly one of the best things ive ever done." Sam said from her spot on the couch. Freddie looked over Carly at Sam "You've gone skinny dipping?" "Of course Ive gone skinny dipping Fredward. Hasen't Everyone?" Sam asked, looking over Carly. "Well I never have." Freddie said. Carly and Sam looked over at Freddie with questioning looks. "You have never gone skinny dipping?" Carly asked accusingly looking at Freddie. Freddie looked at Carly. "It just never looked like something I would have fun doing." "Thats insane Fredwierd! Thats like saying you have never gone Streaking or Snuck out or Drank!" Sam Loudly Exclaimed.

"Well Ive never done any of those things either." Freddie said looking at Sam Almost in fear.

"You have got to be kidding me Frednerd!" Sam exclaimed. "Have you ever done anything crazy or impulsive at all? Have you ever just let loose for once in your life? Live a little!"  
>"Well I dont want a life full of crime and bad things like you Sam!"<p>

With that Sam stormed out the door and left leaving Carly and Freddie unsure of what just happened.

Later that night Freddie heard something at his window. It sounded like tapping and yelling. He went over to the window where he was suprised to see Sam standing there on a fire escape. Freddie Opened up the window. "Nice boxers Benson." Freddie looked down at his heart boxers and started to blush. "What do you want Sam? Im trying to sleep." "Yeah yeah yeah put some pants on Benson we are going out tonight." Sam said hopping through the window getting into Freddie's room. "What are you talking about Sa-" Sam threw a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt at Freddie so that he would stop talking. "Get Dressed Benson we are leaving." Sam said in a whisper. Freddie put on his jeans and threw the sweatshirt over his head. They left out the window making sure to keep it open for later.

"Sam what the hell are we doing?" Freddie yelled when they were far enough away from his house. "Calm your tits Fredwardo. We are going skinny dipping." "WHAT?" Freddie yelled at Sam. "Well Benson, You said you had never gone skinny dipping before so I decided I would get you going and take you skinny dipping with me." Sam said in a casual tone. "What makes you think that I need to do this Sam?" Freddie said still in a hysterical voice. "Well nub I decided that I cant be friends with someone who's such a lame-ass like you. So im De-Laming you." Just as Sam had finished explaining to Freddie when they showed up at their destination. The Ridgeway Community Pool. Sam Immediatly hopped the fence and Freddie followed. "Alright Freddie take off those clothes and jump in." Sam said as she started to take off her own clothing. Freddie tried to argue but then deecided he wouldn't win anyways. He took of his clothes and stood next to Sam by the pool. She had all her clothes off and had just been standing there waiting for Freddie. "You ready Benson?"Sam asked not looking at Freddie. "When you are Puckett." Freddie answered. When he said that Sam took his hand in hers and counted. "1" Sam said. "2..." Freddie said. "...3!" Sam said as they jumped in together.

They Dropped eachothers hands once they went under the water. Freddie swam back up expecting to see Sam, but when he came back up he didn't see her. He waited a few seconds then started to get worried. What if she had gotten out before him and ran away with his clothes? He looked around and saw the clothing piles still laying there. He started to wonder where Sam could be when- "Suprise Fredward!" Sam said as she jumped on Freddie's back "Swim me around Nub!" Freddie started swimming around with Sam on his back. Then he decided to do something devious. He quickly flipped onto his back making Sam go underneith the water. Sam started to squirm and then found her way back up to the surface. "What the Fuck was that Benson!" Sam screamed at Freddie. Freddie just laughed. Then Sam shoved water towards him. He did the same in return. They continued to splash untill it just turned into a laughing fit.

Eventually they got cold and got out of the pool and put on their underwear. Sam and Freddie sat with their feet in the water.

"You know Frederly, This was pretty fun I would have to say." Sam said kicking her feet under the water. "I would have to agree Puckett. Thank you for De-Laming me." "Anytime Nerd."

"Hey. What do you kids think your doing?"

"Crap!" Sam exclaimed as she ran to grab her clothes. Her and Freddie jumped over the fence and ran while putting on their clothes into an alley where they hide from the cop. "We got caught!" Freddie whispered while trying to stay hidden. "Yeah nub that happens sometimes!" Sam exclaimed. "Well now what do we do?" Freddie Whisper-yelled. "We wait." And that was all that Sam said. Freddie stood there freaking out while Sam just sat on the ground silently. Eventually Freddie gave up on his ranting and sat down next to Sam in the alley. They sat there quietly for awhile then Sam spoke up. "So Fredward what else have you not done?" Freddie sighed. "Hope you have alot of time cause it is most definatly a long list."  
>Sam looked over at Freddie.<p>

"Ever stayed out past cerfew?" She asked. "Nope."

"Ever gone streaking?" - "Nope" "Ever Drank?" - "Nope"

"Ever snuck in to an 18 and over concert?" - "Nope"

"Ever sang in front of a bunch of strangers?" - "Nope"

"Ever ran in the streets?" - "Nope"

"Ever stolen a street sign?" - "No- Wait what?"

"Well geez Fredwardo! Have you done anything!" Sam Yelled. "Well not really no."

"I can tell! Well come on Nub we oughta get you home. Follow me"  
>Freddie got up and followed Sam. They went down several streets. None of them Familiar. Freddie honestly didn't know Where they had been for so long. None of these streets he had been down. After walking for who knows how long they were back at Bushwell Plaza. Sam went around the back and started climbing up a fire escape to Freddie's window. Once she got up there she went through Freddie's window while he followed behind. Sam sat on Freddie's bed and looked over at him.<p>

"Well Frederly I need to get going. We have school in about an hour and Mama needs to shower and what not. I'll see you at school nub." Sam got up to leave. "Wait Sam." Freddie said. Sam turned to look at him. "Yes nub?" Freddie gave her a hug. Sam sat there with his arms wrapped around her almost in shock. "Thank you so much for tonight Sam. It was a whole hell of alot of fun." Freddie said right in her ear. "Its not a problem Fredward. Now if you could let me out of this arm cage you've got me in I need to go." Freddie let go of Sam and as she was hopping out the window she yelled "See you again tomarrow night Freddie!"  
>Freddie didn't know exactly what that ment.<p>

**A/N:**  
><strong>Ahh Another story! My second one! this one is Multi Chapter though(: Heck of yes! You guys probably already know whats gonna happen but oh well! Ill Update soon hopefully! Review!(:<strong>


	2. Dramatic

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Icarly! I wish!(: I dont own Neon Trees in anyway! I dont own Taco King either as far as I know! But If It doesn't already exist I am Copywriting that Shit! Jp!(:**

The next day continued on mostly the same. The gang went through school, Went to Carly's and ate spagetti Tacos. Then all went home later that night to get some sleep.

But Freddie didn't know he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

Freddie once again woke up to a tapping at his window. He had a feeling who it was. Still very groggy he got out of bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He padded his way over to the window and opened it up. There stood Sam again, Just like last night. Sam pushed Freddie out of the way and climbed through the window. "Get ready fast Nub I have big plans for you tonight." Freddie was going to argue against her but he decided its not worth it because in the end Sam always wins anyways. Freddie grabbed his clothes and threw them on. Then hopped out the window while Sam followed. They got to the ground of the alley where the fire escape lead down to.

"Are you ready for what is to be arguably the best night of your life Fredweird?"

"Anyday, Demon."

Sam and Freddie set off to where they were going to. Freddie had no clue but he didn't care. Doing these things with Sam made him feel lively and adventurous. Plus Spending time with Sam wasn't too bad either. She was fun to be around when she wasn't beating the shit out of him Freddie thought to himself. They seemed to be walking forever untill Freddie heard familiar music...

I've been here looking dynamite  
>Alone against the wall<br>Girls like you give it all so cold  
>Talking cheap in a bathroom stall...<p>

Freddie smiled as big as he possibly could. Was Sam really taking him to a concert by one of his favorite bands? It was too good to be true.

They walked right up to the building where the concert was being held. Sam snuck around the back while Freddie followed. The music was still playing. Making Freddie feel even more alive.

Me and you, you and me  
>Let's go back, let's go back, 1983 is calling<br>I've been on my knees and crawling  
>Back to you, it's coming all back to me, 1983<p>

Freddie followed Sam to a small area where the guard by the back door was. Sam started thrashing around and slaming garbage cans. Then she slapped Freddie Across the face and shouted "Who do you think you are trying to mess with me! Dont be disrespecting 'cause you know I could fuck you up!" Then Sam ran around to the back door entrance again with Freddie following close behind. The Guard was gone. Freddie still didn't understand what was going on. Sam opened up the back door and went inside. Freddie followed her. They were in.

"Sam! What was that slapping me about?" Freddie screamed over the music.

"Calm down Frednips! I was just getting us in! I had to pretend like I was in a fight! When Guards hear fights they run to where it is to break it up and escort the people out! Its simple logic Frednerd! I thought you would have understood!" Sam was yelling over the music while dancing and jumping around to it. She started to talk again. " I Remember you said this was your favorite band but you couldn't go to the concert because it was on a Tuesday and you are saving your money for a new computer so I thought I would get you in!" Sam explained over the music.

Freddie was amazed. Sam actually cared enough about him to remember his favorite band. Maybe she didn't hate him so much after all? Freddie looked over at Sam jumping around to the music. She looked like she was having the best time of her life. Freddie started jumping with her. They were screaming from back stage. Thankfully no one was there to stop them.

As the song ended they started breathing hard from jumping up and down so much. Sam's hair was everywhere. Freddie couldn't help but laugh at it. Just then the band started playing Another song.

Sam and Freddie jumped around more. They were jumping to the beat of the music having a great time. Halfway through the song Freddie got tired and stopped jumping. A few seconds later so did Sam. Not wanting to stop their dancing Freddie put his arm around Sam and started to sway back and forth. Then he pulled out his PearPhone and held it in the air. Sam did the same.

They continued to sway back and forth, phones in the air, smiling like it was the best thing ever, Untill the song ended. Then they heard a voice. "Hey! What do you think you kids are doing back here! This is a closed area!" It was the man that they distracted to get backstage in the first place. Sam started to speak. "Hey Look buddy! Me and my pal here are just trying to enjoy the show. Its not my fault you guys sold out and you had it on a Tuesday night! I mean who has a concert on a Tuesday night? And Also- Hey what are you doing!" A big man had picked Sam up from behind. Another picked up Freddie. Sam Started thrashing around. "Hey you big oaf! Put me down! I will Hurt you so bad you wont see anything untill next Wednesday! Put me down you asshole!" Sam was kicking and screaming and making a big fuss. So was Freddie. But no matter how much they of a scene they made the gaurds who had them wouldn't do anything. Eventually they got thrown out on the dirt out behind the building. Where they came in.

Sam started screaming "You gaurds are going to regret this! You have not seen the last of Sam Puckett!" Freddie grabbed Sam's shoulders. "Sam! Calm Down! Its okay! It was fun while it lasted!" Sam started breathing heavily because of how angry she was. "Calm down Sam. Calm down." Freddie said in a soothing voice rubbing her back so that she would be calm. Sam finally stopped breathing heavily. "Come on Sam lets go do something with the rest of our night." Sam walked with him in silence. Freddie decided to take Sam out to eat. She seemed really upset about this. He was pretty sure this was the only time he ever heard her so quiet. They kept walking and Sam stayed the same. Eventually they came to a Taco King. They went inside.

Once they were at a booth waiting for their tacos Sam talked for the first time in over 10 minutes. "Im sorry I couldn't get you back into the concert." She said it in almost a whisper. Freddie started to think. Was this the reason she was upset? "Hey Sam Don't worry about it. It was super fun while we were there. Ive never done something as risky as that I think! Well except for last night." A smile came to Sam's face. Just then the man who was behind the counter brought out their food. They both started to eat and Sam was completly back to normal. She was laughing and calling Freddie a Nub just like she always did. Freddie found this extreamly comforting. Then all of a sudden Sam's face turned pail white and she had got a scared look plastered on her face. She looked absolutly petrified. Freddie looked behind him to see what Sam was so scared of. He saw a bunch of people who seemed to be a gang. Sam still looked scared for her life. "Sam what's going on? Why are you freaking out?" Sam started to look more scared. Freddie noticed one of the guys in the gang walking over to them.

"Well well well, If It isin't little Sammy. We haven't seen you in awhile." Sam started breathing heavy again this time it was less dramatic though. Sam started to talk to the man standing at their booth "G-go A-away K-k-Kevin..." Sam could barley choke it out. She was so scared. The man started to talk to Sam getting really close to her so that he was just a few inches from her facee. "Awh Come on Sammy. Don't tell me you already forgot about the good times we had together? They were so fun." After he said that something pulled Kevin away from Sam. It was Freddie. He was angry. He punched the tall skinny man in the stomach and made him fall to the ground. While he was on the ground Freddie kicked him. "She said go away dick-wad!" Freddie screamed at Kevin. Everyone was looking at him. "Now I suggest you and your crew leave unless you want to have bigger problems!" Kevin got off the ground "Whatever kid. You haven't heard that last of us though. Your gonna regret what you've done. You and your little Sammy over there." Then Kevin and his crew walked out. Leaving an angry Freddie also a scared and amazed Sam.

Freddie sat down at the table again with Sam. "Who was that guy Sam?" Freddie said in a quiet voice not wanting to upset her anymore. Sam started to cry. Freddie hurried over to the same side that Sam was on and put his arm around her. She turned and cried into his shoulder. Freddie sat with Sam and just held her waiting for her to stop crying. He should've never asked. Sam was sitting there sobbing into Freddie. What had this guy done to Sam that made her like this? Eventually Sam's crying had calmed down a little. Freddie decided that he would take her somewhere better than Taco King and maybe she would tell him what that guy did.

So they walked. Almost completely quiet except for the few times that Sam would sniffle from crying. Freddie kept his arm around her the whole time. He hated seeing Sam like this. She looked so sad. So vulnerable. So scared...

After walking for awhile they were in the alley where the fire escape was. Sam had mostly stopped crying. Her and Freddie sat down on a cardboard box that was on the ground. "He tried to touch me." Sam said looking strait forward. "What?" Freddie said totally stunned. "I met him at a concert. After the show me and him were with his crew outside of the club the band was playing at. He was trying to impress his friends. He started kissing me. Then he tried to put his hands all over me. I kicked him where the sun don't shine and I ran. I just ran and ran. I thought I would never see him again. When I saw him tonight I freaked out. What if he tried to do it again?" She was on the verge of tears. They both knew she was going to cry soon.

Freddie didn't know what to say. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He hugged Sam. She was crying again and all he could do was comfort her. So he did. "I-i its j-just so s-scary to th-think about these kinds of th-things." Sam barley studdered out. "Shh...Its okay Sam. He's not going to hurt you. I'll make sure he doesn't." Freddie said rubbing her back. "Shhhh.." Freddie stood up. He held out his hand for Sam. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. Freddie started to climb up the fire escape. Sam followed.

Once they were up in Freddie's room they both sat on his bed. "You know Fredward I have to leave. We have school tomarrow." Freddie moved closer to Sam and put his arm around her. "Awh come on Sam! We have the whole night to ourselves. The night is still young. We could go do anything!" Freddie exclaimed excitedly just wanting to spend more time with Sam. "Could we just sit here for awhile maybe? We can go out in a little while im just kind of not in the mood to do anything." Sam Sighed. "Sure we can Sam."

Sam Flopped herself on the bed so that she was laying down. "If you tell anyone I cried I'll hurt you so bad your gonna have to live at the hospital." Now Sam was sounding like herself. Freddie just smiled and flopped backwards so that he was laying next to her on his bed. "So Puckett, What have you got in store for me tomarrow night?" Sam didn't answer. Freddie propped himself up to look over at her. Sam had fallen asleep. Freddie just laughed and laid down next to her again. He would find out soon enough.

**Ahh Sorry It took me soooo long to update! My computer had a virus and it would shut down! But you know I love you guys who read this story so dont worry about it! I'll Try to update more! So Im having a tad bit of writers block so I would love some Ideas of what to do with this story next! Read and Review I 3 you guys!(:**


	3. Danger

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :D**

**Freddie's POV**

I could not stop thinking about Sam. What were her plans for tonight? What if she didn't want to go do anything tonight because of what happened last night? Would tonight be the best of them all? I couldn't deal with this much longer. I thought about asking Sam but the element of suprise was her thing. She probably didn't even know what they we're doing tonight yet. Sam is a very spur of the moment type person. I guess I'll have to wait and see what she does tonight. If the anticipation doesn't kill me first...

***End POV***

Freddie lay in his bed that night just waiting. It was already past Midnight. Usually Sam was here to wake him up and make him get dressed. He was so excited he picked out an outfit to wear for another night out with Sam. And he had to say he was looking pretty hot. Freddie sat there waiting for another hour. Just when he thought that she wasn't coming tonight and was about to give up hope he heard the tapping at his window. There she was. The person he had been waiting for all night. "She looks breath-taking tonight." Freddie thought to himself.

Freddie went out the window to be with Sam. "So Puckett, What do you have planned for us tonight?"

"Well Fredlumps since of last nights fiasco I decided we will do something a little more safe and alot less nerve racking." Sam announced while making her way down the ladder. Freddie was starting to think tonight wouldn't be the best one they had so far. He started to get dissapointed. But at least he had his special suprise for Sam tonight that he could look forward to...

Sam and Freddie walked down the middle of a deserted road that during the day was insanly busy. Seattle at night was a whole different place.

Sam walked and looked at every corner. Freddie couldn't tell what she was looking for. They had started getting into the nuclear testing area. Just then Sam looked off to the side and she perked up. Sam had her eyes fixed on a danger sign. She ran up to it and pulled out a screw driver. "Only Sam Puckett..." Freddie thought laughing to himself. Sam then called out to Freddie. "Pst, Nub hold me up, I can't reach up there on my own." Sam whispered to me. "Psh Shortie." Freddie said walking over to help Sam. "Watch it Nub. Get down on all 4's Benson." Sam ordered. "Oh Hell no Princess Puckett, up on my shoulders. I am not getting these jeans dirty for you." Freddie said in a stern voice. Sam gave him a glare and then a devious smile. "Fine then crouch down so I can get on your shoulders." So he got low to the ground and Sam climbed on top of him. She unscrewed the sign from its pole and hopped off Freddie hitting him with the sign on the way down. "Ow! Watch it Puckett!" Freddie yelled. "Sorry Fredalupe." Sam said not really caring about what she did to Freddie.

As they were walking back to Bushwell Plaza Freddie looked at his phone to see the time. 2:10. Almost time for Freddie's Suprise. "Hey Sam Before you take me home lets go over to the Groovy Smoothie." Sam Gave Freddie a look like he was insane. "Freddie the Groovy Smoothie is closed...?" Freddie put an arm around her. "Just Trust me on this one." and they kept walking

Once they got to the Groovy Smoothie Sam saw that the lights were on. She also saw that T-Bo was inside dancing and working the blenders. Then T-Bo saw them standing outside and waved them inside. Freddie told Sam to sit down and then went to talk to T-Bo. Sam Sat at a table and just stared at Freddie. "What does he have planned?" Sam Thought. Freddie walked over to the table with two smoothies.

"What is all this for Nub?" Sam asked while sipping her smoothie. "Well this is a thank you for all the fun stuff you have taken me to do this past little while. Its been the best 3 days of my life by far. I never thought I would say this but your the funnest person I've ever been around and I'm glad you took me to do all this. It couldn't have been this good with any other girl. A toast to you Sam." Freddie had a big smile on his face while he held his smoothie in the air like an idiot. Sam just laughed and yelled "Yeah! To Sam Puckett! Best girl ever!"

Eventually T-Bo Kicked them out to the street so he could go home and get some sleep. Freddie and Sam sat on the curb finishing their smoothies. "So Sam I have to ask, why a Danger sign?" Freddie asked while looking at Sam. "Well I seem to be Pretty dangrous so I thought It really captured my essance. Freddie gave Sam a flirty look and started to talk. "Whoever said you were the one getting the sign?" "I'm the one who stole it. I deserve it." Sam said in an athoritative voice. "But I'm the one who is supposed to be having the experiences. So I think that I should get it for the memory. Plus without me you wouldn't be able to reach it." Freddie said with the flirty look still on his face. "Hmm Maybe your right Benson, this is your thing so you should get the sign. Its all yours." Then Sam picked up the sign and ran down the road as fast as she could. "In Hell of course!" Sam Yelled while laughing and looking back at Freddie.

Freddie got up from the curb running to catch Her. "Just you wait Princess Puckett! That sign is mine once I catch you!" Freddie ran faster and faster untill eventually he caught up with here and grabbed the sign out of her hands. Freddie held the danger sign above his head where Sam couldn't reach. Sam Kept jumping up and down like a little kid trying to get her sign back from Freddie. Freddie just laughed "Hahahahaha Shorty!" When he said that Sam jumped on his back making him fall to the ground. While he was down Sam grabbed the sign and ran down the street again. Freddie got up and followed her just like before. Then he got a plan. "When are you going to realize your never going to get what you want when your with me Freddly?" Sam mused while she started to slow down and walk. "Fredd-?" Sam was grabbed from behind suddenly. "Ha I finally caught you Puckett!" Freddie yelled in victory. "Suck on that!" "Freddie I highly suggest you let go of me before I get violent!" Freddie held onto Sam tighter ensuring that she wouldn't be able to leave and run away again.

Freddie then got very devious. He picked up Sam and started to run around."Drop the sign and no one gets hurt Sam!" Freddie yelled while laughing "Fredlumps what are you doing?" Sam said while laughing hysterically. For some reason this was just too much fun. They were both laughing so hard they could barley breath. Eventually Freddie got tired and fell to the ground still holding onto Sam. He let go of her and laid in the middle of the road where they were sitting. He gazed up at the sky. Sam put down the sign and laid down next to Freddie. They were still laughing quite a bit.

The two just stayed there looking up at the sky. Freddie pointing out constellations and Sam calling him a nub. After awhile Sam said something a little more serious. "You know nub, I think these few days have been some of the best times I've ever had." Freddie Sat up and looked down at Sam. "Same here Puckett." Sam sat up and looked at Freddie. "Its starting to get light out... should we go home and get what sleep we can?" Sam asked as if she didn't want this night to end. "Well its about 6:30... My mom is gone to the hospital already...Do you just want to come over and wait out the rest of the morning?" Freddie asked. Sam's Face lit up. "That sounds awesome but you gotta feed me Frednerd!" Freddie just laughed and lifted himself off the ground. He grabbed Sam's hand and lifted her up. "Give me a piggy back nub. Mama's Tired." Freddie stopped in his tracks and turned his back to Sam. She hopped onto his back. Then Freddie made his way to Bushwell Plaza. While on there way Sam stayed silent. Most likely because she was tired but she did say one thing "How does your mom not find out your gone when she wakes up in the morning?" Sam said while yawning. "My mom thinks that if she makes too much noise by coming into my room it will disturb my sleeping patterns in some way. You know how my mom is..." Sam just mumbled something that Freddie couldn't make out.

Once they got to apartment 8-D Freddie let them in using the spare key. Sam hopped off his back and made her way to the couch. Freddie went into the kitchen to get Sam and him something to eat. He asked "Hey Sam what do you want to eat?" he didn't get an answer. "Sam?" He asked looking over to the couch. She was out cold. Freddie smiled to himself and went to lay down next to her. He threw a blanket over the both of them and drifted off to sleep laying right next to her.

A few hours later Freddie woke up to see Sam jumping up and down on his couch trying to get him to wake up. "FREDWARD WAKE UP!" Sam Screamed at the top of her lungs. Freddie noticed the sun shining very brightly through the window. "Calm down Sam Im getting up. What time is it though?" "Ide say about noon Fredward now get up and make me food Mama's hungry." Sam said flopping down on the couch. "Noon? Sam We over slept! We missed so much school already! Oh what is everybody going to-" Sam covered Freddie's mouth. "Shhh Calm down Fredward. I called your mom and told her you got sick when all of us were going to go to school this morning . The school thinks we are both sick. Its fine. We just took a sick day." Freddie calmed down. "Well in that case it looks like we have the rest of the day to ourselves huh?" Freddie said in a calm voice seeming all too happy with it. "Yes we do Frednerd. But first you need to make me some food." "Whatever you say Princess Puckett." Freddie said lifting himself off the couch.

After Freddie made them both food they decided to watch a movie. Sam got to pick of course. They watched the first movie and as they were about to put in another there was a knock at the door. They opened it to find a very frazzled Carly.

"Where have you guys been all day? I was at school all day without you two! Why weren't you answering your phones? I didnt know where in gods name you could have both been!"

Freddie went and patted Carly on the shoulder. "Carly chill out. We were fine. We've been here all day."

"Why were you both here? At your house?"

Freddie didn't know what to say. Thankfully Sam jumped in. "I didn't Feel like going to school today so I went over to your house but when I realized that you had no food I came to invade Freddie's house and when I got here I saw that he was here too. Apperently our little Freddie here was sick this morning." Sam said like she had been doing this stuff her whole life. Then again she probably has done it her whole life.

"Then why didn't you guys answer your phones?"

Sam had this one too. "Mine died this morning and Freddie's is turned off during school because of his crazy mom remember Carls?"

Carly bought their excuse. Sam and Freddie just weren't sure of what Carly would think if she knew about their little "Adventures" She might not like it that she's left out. But if they brought Carly along it just wouldn't be the same for them.

After Carlys freak out the gang went across the hall to hang out at Carly's place like they always do. Late at night they left to go home. As Freddie laid down in his bed that night he started anticipating what Sam would have in store for them tonight. The more they did together the more Freddie started to enjoy her company. They always had so much fun when they were together. And Sam's plans just brought them closer together. Maybe Sam wasn't as bad as Freddie thought.

**A/N:**

**Ahhh I finally updated!(: It took me FOR- EV- ER! Im gonna try to update this more but you know...no promises... So Im trying to get to full blown SEDDIE! But im trying to slowly work our way there! I dunno! Im thinking in the Next Chapter I have TONS of Seddie! Good Plan? I think yes!(: Soo Just FYI the next chapter is gonna be more... Adult themed.. Just a heads up to the 2 1/2 of you who actually read this story! Oh and Did you guys see the iLMM promo? OMG I died from Seddie overload! O_O Untill next time!(: Reveiw If you love me!(:**


	4. Just 10 Minutes

**Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly...Oh god the things that would happen.**

Whil**e **Freddie laid in his bed just thinking about Sam he heard the knock he had been waiting for. That knock on the window got more exciting every time he heard it. Freddie climbed out of his bed and made his way to the window. There was Sam in all her Glory.

"Hurry up nub tonight is gonna be a long night." Sam said climbing downward.

"What do you mean Sam?"

"Just come on nub."

Freddie shrugged and made his way down to meet up with Sam. They started walking. While they were walking they saw a crazy hobo.

"You kids don't even know how many times ive seen the toilet brush today!" The hobo yelled at them. Freddie and Sam couldn't help but laugh. Nothing was funnier than crazy hobos.

They walked a little longer and came to Sam's house. Freddie couldn't help but wonder why they were here. Didn't Sam hate being home? He thought it was best not to ask. He would find out soon enough what their plans were for the night.

"Just so you know Fredlumps, your going to be staying here for the night. And probably later into the day too."

It dawned on Freddie that tomorrow was Saturday. That means he could sleep in. But sleeping at Sam's? Why? He wasn't going to complain. Spending time with Sam was amazing. But he still had to wonder why.

"Oh yeah and why is that Puckett?" Freddie asked

"Because I don't know how you hold your liquor and its safer if your with me. Someone who can actually make sure you don't die or anything along the lines."

Now Freddie knew exactly why they were here.

* * *

><p>Sam told Freddie to sit on her couch and wait until she had everything ready for their night. Why did alcohol take so much planning?<p>

"Hey Sam! Where is your mom tonight by the way?" Freddie shouted so that Sam could hear him.

"She went to vegas with her boyfriend!" Sam shouted back. "Why do you think I stayed at your place last night?"

Sam slept over on purpose?

Just then Sam walked into her living room with a bottle of vodka in hand. It was halfway full.

"Okay Frednerd first I want you to just taste this so I can know if you need chasers or not." Sam said in a bored tone.

Freddie took the bottle from Sam's hand and took a small sip. It wasn't bad. It just burned the back of his throat. He started to like the burning feeling.

"It tastes pretty good actually." Freddie said handing the bottle back to her.

Sam gave Freddie wide eyes. He actually liked it? Wow. Maybe he wasn't such a huge wimp. good to know.

"Okay then Nub. Thats good. Follow me to the table."

At the table Sam had a towel and two shot glasses. One said 'Crazy Blonde Bitch' The other 'Remember my name you'll be screaming it Later.' Freddie couldn't help but laugh at the shot glasses. He wondered if they were Sam's or Pam's? Him and Sam took a seat at the table.

"Alright Benson are you ready for me to devirginize your innocent liver?"

Freddie laughed "Of course I am Puckett. Bring it on."

Sam brought the two shot glasses in front of her and poured them both halfway full of vodka. Sam and Freddie grabbed their respected Glasses. Sam held her arm up so that Freddie could wrap his around it. Like the couples do at weddings. "Bottoms up." Sam said and they both drunk down their shots.

Sam did 3 shots of the vodka and got bored with the taste. It just wasn't something she liked at much. Then a thought came to her. She ran out of the room into her moms room. Running into chairs and walls on the way there. She came back with a bottle of Tequila. Sam was going to have fun with this. Freddie had done 5 shots of the vodka. Sam knew that he was going to be a heavyweight. He was too big to not be. Sam ran into her kitchen and came back with Limes and Salt.

Sam Laughed. "Freddie! Lay down on the ground Pleeeeeeaaase?"

Freddie followed her orders laying on the ground. "Sammie? Are you going to lay with me?" Freddie said with a stupid smile on his face. "Not exactly!" Sam said with an even bigger smile. Sam knelt on the ground next to Freddie and lifted up his shirt. Freddie laughed and mumbled something Sam couldn't make out. Sam poured a tiny bit of salt on Freddie stomach. Puberty had been very kind to him over the years. She poured a shot into her glass and had a lime in her other hand. Sam bent down making sure not to drop her alcohol and licked all the salt off Freddie's stomach. She poured the shot down her throat and sucked on the Lime. It was almost like I didn't happen she did it so fast. Freddie sat up after that.

"That was very sexy Sammie." Freddie said with that stupid grin still plastered on his face. Sam Just laughed and walked off to go change into her Pajamas. She was starting to get tired. When she came back she found Freddie with two fulll shots of Tequila in his hands. Before Sam could stumble over and stop him they were gone.

"Freddie! Don't do that! your going to make yourself sick!" Sam slurred and yelled.

"Calm down Sammie! Im gonna be fine! Plus I already did like 4 of those! They are soo good!" Freddie said getting really close up on Sam. Who knew he would be the clingy drunk?

Sam Suddenly felt more alert. She had to get Freddie in one spot and keep him away from the alcohol. Sam mumbled and pulled on Freddie's arm

"Come on Freddie your done lets go sit on the couch." Freddie got out of Sam's grip and wrapped his arms around her waist while they were making their way to Sam's Couch.

"Anything for you Sammie." Freddie slurred. Sam wasn't sure what to think of Freddie this way. The way he held her gave her butterflies but she knew this would never last. It was just the alcohol making him this way. Sam threw Freddie on the couch and sat a few feet away from him. The stress from Freddie was making this whole drinking thing not as fun as it was before. Sam took a deep breath and went and mixed herself a drink. She just wanted to party. She chugged it all so that she could get back the party she was having before. She went into her living room and turned up the music loud enough so that she could dance. A good song came on and Sam jumped up and down having a great time all by herself. After a minute of dancing she felt Freddie getting super close to her and dancing with her. Sam didn't even think about it. She just went with it. Sam and Freddie danced to song after song until Freddie flopped himself on Sam's couch. Sam noticed she didn't have a warm body behind her anymore and looked up to see Freddie on her couch. Looking awful. Oh shit. Sam saw this coming.

Sam ran to the other room and came back with a small trash can. The kind you keep in a bathroom or next to a desk. She handed it to Freddie. Freddie looked up at Sam. How did she know this was going to happen? Most people can hold their liquor. Before Freddie could finish his thought he felt it coming up. Maybe doing 9 shots wasn't the best Idea. Even if he was a heavyweight.

Freddie started to heave and thats when Sam dropped down next to Freddie and started rubbing his back. The rest of this night wasn't going to be so fun.

* * *

><p>Freddie Threw up probably about 4 times before everything in his stomach was gone. Sam's tipsyness had worn off. She was mostly sober now. Sam grabbed Freddie's trash can and went to go empty it out again. She brought back crackers with her this time though. It would be good for him to get a little something in his stomach later. She set everything down on the ground by the couch and looked up to see Freddie with his eyes closed. Good maybe he can get some sleep Sam thought.<p>

Sam turned on her Tv and started watching Girly Cow. She watched it for awhile until Freddie started to stir. He woke up and looked over at Sam. He shifted himself so that he could watch the Tv and still lay down. There was no way he could sit up. He was still so nautious. Freddie and Sam stared at the screen not talking to eachother

"Im sorry Sam." Freddie said gazing over at Sam. Sam looked over at Freddie

"Don't sweat it nub. It happens to the best of us." Sam said turning her gaze back to Girly Cow.

"When Im not so incredibly sick Im gonna finish dancing with you I promise." Freddie said with a flirty look. How could he even remember that?

Sam looked over at Freddie. "Well who says im going to let you do that Nub?"

"You didn't seem to mind a couple hours ago."

"I was intoxicated." Sam shot back.

"I think that was a tad more than the alcohol Sam." Freddie said

"Oh yeah nub? Prove it."

Freddie grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled her so that she was laying down in front of Freddie. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Give it 10 minutes Sam. If you don't like it then i'll back off for the rest of the night. Promise."

Sam couldn't argue with that. She did like laying there with Freddie. There was no doubt about that. He might be a Nub but he wasn't a bad guy. She could lay there with him and enjoy it and then when 10 minutes passed she could tell him to back off. Then she still had her pride intact.

Sam changed it to something more entertaining than Girly Cow. She wanted to find a movie to watch. Just then she saw The First Kiss playing. The movie might have been the lamest movie of all time but If she hadn't seen it with Carly a few years back she wouldv'e never gotten to kiss Freddie. She definatly wouldn't be able to live with that now.

After 8 minutes Sam had fallen asleep. Freddie was still awake. He looked down at Sam. She didn't even make it to ten. He considered that to be her saying that she totally loved this. Freddie sat up slightly to find a blanket. It was freezing! He found one lying on the ground and picked it up. He Draped it over him and Sam. He tightened his grip on her. There was no way he was letting her go.

Sam woke up early in the morning. She wasn't sure why she woke up. All she knew was that it was cold. She looked down on the ground and saw that the blanket had fallen off her and Freddie. Wait what? She was lying next to Freddie. She must have fallen asleep before it hit 10 minutes. Sam looked over at the clock on the side table. It was 5:52. Well this was nice...And he was warm...What was the harm of sleeping in late with him? She could come up with an excuse later when she could think strait. All she knew was she was going to get warmer even if that involved snuggling up closer to Freddie.

**A/N: Hello beautifuls!(: I finally updated! Again sorry it takes me so long!(: Im just so LAZY! Haha well I hope you guys are having a great Summer and are excited for iLost My Mind, ****iDate Sam and Freddie**, **iCan't Take It**, **and iLove You. Im super Excited for sure!(: Okay so Whenever I get it finished im going to be uploading my version of iLMM. Yeah yeah I know you guys are sick of em but Im gonna explode if I don't write it!(: Okay well please reveiw! Consider it my birthday present! (10 days!(: ) I love you guys!**


	5. Sing Like Nobody is Watching

**Disclaimer: IDon't Own Jack Shit(: And don't worry this chapter is safe(: No big adult stuff. Thank god!**

***Freddies P.O.V***

I couldn't wait to leave tonight. Getting away from my house is exactly what I needed. My mom had been on my back all day. She started off by getting all upset about me hanging out with Sam more lately. Why does she even care? It's my life I can do whatever I want! And she is all wrong about Sam. She might be a demon but there are so many sides that my mom doesn't even know about. Anyways I just need to leave. Forget about all of that for awhile and go hang out with Sam. She really is great. This time with her has been great.

***End P.O.V***

Freddie thought this to himself while standing out on the fire escape he always waited for Sam to show up at. He really couldn't wait to go. Even if tonight ended up going terribly he was dying to be anywhere but here.

Freddie looked up to the sky and sighed. Then he heard that famous voice.

"Come on Nub! Tonight's gonna be alot of fun for Mama." Sam screamed up at Freddie.

Freddie climbed down the ladder to join Sam at the bottom.

"Nub, I am super excited for tonight. We are going somewhere amazing and I get to see you make a dork of yourself. Its going to be great." Sam said happily.

Freddie laughed. "How do you know that I'm going to make a dork of myself? And where are we going?"

"First of all I know that your going to make a dork of yourself because where we are going most everyone makes a dork of themselves if they choose to participate in the main event. And If you don't participate then I will send you home and I can tell that the last place you want to be right now is home. You'll find out when we get there." Sam said with a smug look on her face.

Freddie stopped in his tracks. "How did you know?"

"Oh come on. Don't be stupid Fredwardo. When you live with my mom you never want to be home. I can tell if you don't want to be home in a heartbeat." Sam said still walking.

Freddie just mumbled something to himself. Like an 'Oh'. The two walked in silence for a moment.

"So what happened?" Sam asked

"What do you mean?"

"Wow sometimes your dumber than a rock Fredamame. I mean what did your mom say to make you not want to be there."

Freddie couldn't tell her the real reason. What would she think of Freddie sticking up for her? He just had to BS it. "She wants me to start wearing 'Anti bacterial underwear' Again. And start taking tick baths again now that I actually have leg hair."

Freddie was waiting to see if Sam bought it but she didn't say anything. She just smiled and stopped walking. She gazed up to a big neon sign that read 'Al's Karaoke Bar'

"Oh no Sam. This is not happening. I am not going to sing in front of a bunch of people I don't know" Freddie shook his head. This was not happening.

"Either you come in here and have a fun time and do something stupid just for the hell of it or you can walk your ass home and sit with crazy and discuss your sanitary panties." Sam cringed at the word panties. She never liked it.

Freddie sighed. Sam was right. The whole point of their 'Adventures' was for Freddie to do stuff he would regret and do things that give him a rush. To be stupid and not care what others thought of him. Freddie walked ahead of Sam into the building. Tonight was going to be interesting.

Sam excitedly walked in after Freddie. When the door opened everybody in the bar looked over at the two. Then the whole place erupted with a huge welcome 'SAMMIE!' everyone yelled. Freddie laughed. This was not a place he imagined people to be screaming Sam's name. But then again, Samantha Puckett was full of surprises.

Sam looked so happy. "Hey you guys! How have you all been?" Sam said going to sit at the bar. Mainly talking to the bar tender.

"Aw Sammie we've been really great. How have you been?" Said a man with a thick southern accent. There was no way he was from Seattle.

"Oh you guys know how it is. My mom keeps get crazier but the world stays the same." Sam said looking around the bar.

"So Sammie, Is this the boy you've been telling us all about? The dorky nub?" The bar tender said gesturing over at Freddie who was sitting on the stool next to Sam.

"Oh yeah this is the one. Everyone, this is Freddie. I'm teaching him how to not be such a nub. I decided it was time for him to meet all you guys since you guys are so important to me. Also I can't wait for Freddo over here to make a goober of himself." Everybody in the bar chuckled at what Sam said.

"Well Sammie we are mighty flattered that you want your friend to meet us but you guys aren't here to sit and chat! Your here to sing am I right? Hey Tony!" The bar tender said to a guy across the room. "Dim the light will ya?" Tony got up and dimmed the lights. A guy on the other side of the bar flipped a switch that turned on colored lights that surrounded the stage. Freddie hadn't even noticed the stage until now.

Sam jumped up and down in her seat. She clapped happily. Freddie couldn't help but laugh to himself. He would've never thought that Sam would be one for singing. Even if she was completely unpredictable.

"Well Sammie, Since you and your nubbish friend here are the guests of honor why don't you two do the first song?" The man behind the bar said. Sam's face lit up. Freddie's fell into a terrified state. He couldn't sing! "You really mean it Al? Me and Frederly can be the first ones to sing? Your always the one who does the first song!" Al smiled. "Of course Sammie. Your family around here!"

Sam looked so excited. Freddie got nervous. He knew that he was going to have to sing but now it hit him. He had to sing! Sam pulled Freddie off of his stool at the bar. Freddie tried to object "Sam do we have to this? I can't sing you know. How about you sing and I cheer you on."

"No Nub, Your singing with me. Either you sing with me or you go home to crazy." Sam said making their way to the stage. Freddie sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad he said to himself.

Once Freddie and Sam were up on stage all yelled over to them. "What do you guys feel like singin Sammie?"

"Give us something fun Al!" Sam shouted with excitement.

Al smiled. He went over to the laptop that all the music was on. He turned on a funky sounding up- beat tone. Freddie and Sam both knew this song. Sam laughed. "Oh my god Al, Really? A Bad 80's song? You cant pick something from this decade?" Sam said while the extended intro played. Al laughed along with her. "Oh come on Sammie, The 80's were the best part of my life!" Freddie didn't say anything. he just brought his hands up to cover his face. This was going to be humiliating.

The intro was coming to an end. "Ready to start Frednub?" Freddie grabbed the mic. He was going to have fun with this if it killed him.

"If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says

15 miles to the..."

"Love Shack!" Sam shouted into her mic

Love Shack yeah

I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway,

lookin' for the love getaway

Heading for the love getaway...

* * *

><p>Freddie and Sam finished singing their song. Freddie had to admit it was a ton of fun. They even danced like idiots up on that stage.<p>

The two sat down at the bar stools again out of breath from dancing and singing. Al smiled over at them and then got back to making drinks for Sam and Freddie. He sat down their drinks while another person got up on stage. An older girl. She looked about 22. The girl nodded to Al and he turned on another song. This one more recent. The girl at the front started singing 'Not like the movies' By Katy Perry. This girl was good too.

A bunch of other people went up to sing and make freaks of themselves.

Sam went up by herself to sing another Katy Perry song ; Waking up in vegas. It was really fun to watch. Even Freddie sang 'She blinded me with Science.' You have got to love the 80's

Eventually Al went up to the stage. He sang an old country song and then said something that disapointed everyone in the bar. "Well its the end of our night time kareoke you guys... i have to lock up in ten so you guys all need to start going home. I'm sorry you guys come back tomorrow." everyone in the bar sighed and moaned. Everyone had been singing from when Sam and Freddie got there at 10 until now which was 2 in the morning. Even though they had sung alot and everybody got to have a go they were still sad. Something about this bar was just so much fun. It was alot more than Karaoke.

While everybody was leaving the bar Sam was talking to Al.

"I missed this place. It feels like I haven't been here in months. I probably haven't. You know how mom is. I really do love this place. I remember when It was basically home to me." Sam said looking over at the piano on the stage. Al always loved Sam like she was his own kid. He had an idea.

"Hey Sammie, Take these." He said handing Sam the keys to the place. Sam got a huge smile on her face.

"What do you mean Al?" Sam was awe struck.

"You and your 'Nub' stay here. You seem to miss this place so why don't you stay a bit longer? Maybe play Hammy over there for old times sake." Al said gesturing over to the piano. Sam smiled. She remembered when she named that piano. After her favorite food of course. "Just lock up when your done. You can lock the keys in here. I've got a spare that I can use in the morning.

"Sam's face was exstatic. Sam jumped up and down and gave Al a big hug. Freddie didn't know what was going on. He was just staring at Sam. Her smile was adorable. He then saw Sam walking towards him and Al walking out the door. What was going on?

"We have the place to ourselves Nub." Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Wait what?"

"Al said that we can stay here as long as we want and lock up later. He's the best."

Freddie smirked. It still amazed him how she loved this place so much.

Sam threw the keys on the bar and ran over to the stage. She sat down at the piano and lifted up the wooden piece that covered the keys. She put her hands to the keys and started playing a jazzy tune. She moved up and down with the beat. Then she sang for the millionth time that night.

I'm like a jukebox baby

And I know you'll be followin' me

You're gonna raise your hands and go crazy

Yeah I know you'll be followin' me

Just keep your ear to the ground

Keep your ear to the ground

Just keep your ear to the ground

Keep your ear to the ground...

The things Freddie was learning about Sam were astonishing. He wondered if Carly knew about Sam and the piano. Freddie was totally loving this song. He started dancing to it. and dancing around the piano which made Sam laugh. Surprisingly she didn't mess up her playing though. Sam finished her song. Freddie started clapping and cheering. Sam stood up and took a bow to her fake audience.

"I didn't know you could play the piano!" Freddie said enthusiatically

Sam laughed. "There's alot you don't know about me dishrag but nobody knows I can play the piano. So keep your mouth shut. If people find out it could totally change my whole reputation. People will start thinking im a softie."

"Whatever you say princess." Freddie smirked

"Do you play?" Sam asked

"With my mother? Of course I did. I took lessons for 6 years. I can play with the best of them."

Sam sat down on the piano bench again but she slid over to the side. "Well nub, why don't you join me and Hammy for a song."

"Hammy?" Freddie laughed

"I'll tell you the whole story later Nub. But you start a song and if i know it i'll join and if I don't then ill try to pick up on it." Sam said with a smile

Freddie thought for a moment about what to play. It couldn't be anything slow... Then it came to him. He started to play an upbeat song.

Sam listened to the intro. She knew this song backwards and forwards. She joined him on the piano and bounced up and down to the beat.

Charleston, charleston

Made in Carolina

Some dance, some prance. Sam started to sing then Freddie joined her.

I'll say better than finer

Than the charleston, charleston

Boy, how you can shuffle

Every step you do

Leads to something new

Man, I'm telling you

It's a lopazoo

Buck dance, wing dance

Will be a back number

But the charleston

The new charleston

That dance is surely a comer

Sometime

You'll dance it one time

That dance called the charleston

Made in South Caroline

The two played the rest on the piano and sang when it came to an end. Who knew that Freddie could actually play something fun? Sam imagined that his mom taught him sappy classical music the nobody listens to. But the Charlston? She was impressed.

"Nice music choice Nub. That was fun to play. Too bad we didn't have a trumpet halfway through." Sam said jokingly. The two made their way over to the bar stools again.

"So Sam, Tell me, What is so amazing about this bar? I mean other than the fact that its a bar you can come into at your age." Freddie asked

"Well My mom used to come here alot. She would always bring me along because I liked listening to the people sing and I loved the piano. I still do I guess. Mel and dad would stay home. My mom would come here and meet up with her friends and talk with them. While she was doing that I would sit here and listen to everyone. It was really interesting. But then after Mel left my mom came here less and less she would go out with random guys all the time. I still come here though. This place used to be more of a home to me than Carly's place."

"Wow." Was all Freddie could say. "Wait so how did you end up learning how to play the piano?"

"Oh that was Al. He started teaching me when I was around 6. He would keep me here late and teach me how to play while my mom went to the club around the corner with her friends. He taught me how to play so many songs on Hammy. Its amazing. He taught me how to read music too." Sam said smiling while looking down at her hands.

"Wait so he let you name his piano?" Freddie asked

"Yeah, Like they said before I'm kind of family around here. They all know me. They saw me grow up. So when I started to actually play the piano Al let me name it. And I just had to name it after my favorite food." Sam said. This was a whole different side to Sam. She was so...unlike herself.

"Don't tell anybody this story Fredwardo. If you do I'll rearrange your face in so many different ways you wont see strait. Aw. There was the Sam Freddie knew.

"Well Nub, what do you say we grab something to eat and then lock up. Its getting kind of late. I know you need to sleep at some point. Freddie got dissapointed. He wanted to spend more time with Sam and he especially didn't want to go home. Apperently his thoughts showed on his face.

"You can crash at my house again if you want dishrag. If you really don't want to be around crazy then you can like sleep on my couch or something."

Freddie breathed a sigh of reliefe. "Thank you Sam!" He yelled.

"Yeah yeah yeah don't sweat it Nub. I'm gonna grab some food and lets bounce." Sam went and grabbed ham from the back. Why they had ham in a bar Freddie didn't know but with Sam, ham is never far away. The two locked up and left to Sam's Place.

* * *

><p>Once they got to Sam's they realized it was freezing. Sam was used to this. "I bet mom forgot about the heating bill again. I'll call her in the morning and remind her." Sam said slightly shivering. "Okay Fredlumps. You can sleep on my couch but I kind of suggest you don't. Its alot colder in here because of all the windows so do you want to sleep in my room? Of course Freddie wanted to sleep in Sam's room. He jumped at the opportunity.<p>

"I'll sleep in your room. I don't really want to freeze to death tonight If thats okay."

Sam just laughed. "Alright well come on Nub."

Freddie took off his jeans once in Sam's room. He slept in his jeans last night and it was the most uncomfortable thing to wake up in. Sam changed into a long sleeve and long sleeping pants obviously trying to stay warm. It didn't really help all that much though. She was still shivering. Freddie was cold but not as cold as Sam. He was alot bigger than her. He could take it more than she could. Freddie walked towards her and gave her a hug. She was still shivering but she didn't dare pull away from that hug. The nub was warm.

They stayed like that for a minute until Sam yawned. It was time for them both to go to sleep. No doubt about it. The two laid down in Sam's bed. It was alot more comfortable than the couch they slept on the night before. Freddie made sure to stay on the other side of the bed. not wanting Sam to hit him for taking things too far. After a few minutes Sam started shaking again and It made Freddie more alert. He didn't really know what to do.

"Sam are you okay? Your shaking the whole bed."

"No i'm not okay nub! I'm Freezing!"

"Well is there any way I can help?"

"Just lay closer to me Nub. As much as I hate to say it your warm so just for tonigth you can lay super close. But don't think it means anything!"

Freddie just laughed. "Whatever you say Princess Puckett."

* * *

><p><strong>Well theres Chapter 5! i'm sorry about my last chapter you guys! I don't know about you but I absolutly hated it! It was my least favorite! Anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter because I write for you guys!(: So Review so we can fight world hunger for the children(: Even if it was super cheesy cliche but thats just how I roll(: Oh and Im going to Katy Perry tonight so thats why there are two of her songs mentioned here! =D But REVIEW!<strong>


	6. Like the Movies Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The next day the whole gang was over at Carly's. Even Gibby was there. although she wouldn't admit it, Carly was head over heals for Gibby. Who would have thought?

Freddie and Sam sat walked in and flopped on Carly's couch. Their 'Adventure' Schedule wasn't so great for busy days. Those two probably only got a few hours of sleep a night. Freddie wouldn't trade their nights for anything in the world though. He smiled to himself but then drifted to sleep. He needed a nap if he was going to be able to do this again tonight.

"Hey Sam, Freddie, do you guys want some Wahoo Punch?" Carly yelled from her place in the kitchen. Gibby looked over the island at Sam and Freddie. "Uh Carls? I think Sam and Freddie are sleeping." Carly walked to where Gibby was and looked over at the two who were sleeping next to each other. 'Why were they always so tired lately?'

Sam woke up an hour later to the smell of cologne. She opened her eyes to the words 'Special Ham' Sam then jumped off the couch in shock. She couldn't let Carly and Gibby see this. Her and Freddie hated each other. Thats how it would always be. Sam looked over at Carly who was smirking.

"Nub." She said glancing at Freddie who was still asleep on the couch.

"I'm gonna go finish sleeping in your room Carls." Sam said then ran up the stairs.

Gibby looked over at Carly. "What are you smiling about Carls?"

"I think Sam and Freddie have something going on that we don't know about Gibby. And we are going to find out what it is."

* * *

><p><strong>*Freddie's P.O.V*<strong>

I woke up laying on Carly's couch with a blanket over me. Where was everybody else? I sat up and saw Gibby sitting at the table.

"Where did Sam and Carly go?"

Gibby just sighed and pointed up at the stairs. Then I heard Sam. "Carly will you just stay out of our lives? There is nothing going on!" she screamed. Oh lord. This might not end up well. Then I saw Carly appear at the top of the stairs. I heard my phone go off. It was a text from Sam

**P.P:)** : _Carly is going to ask about what we've been doing lately. Don't wimp out and be a nub. Stand strong. Don't tell her ANYTHING!_

I quickly text her back and shoved my phone in my pocket. Let the games begin

"Heeey Freddie!" she exclaimed as she walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Can we talk for a sec?" She said with her normal Carly smile.

'Uh sure Carls, whats up?'

"Well you and Sam have been hanging out more it seems like... And your both always tired during the day...I'm just wondering if anything is okay with you two? Have you guys been...you know...doing stuff?"

My eyes went wide. What exactly did Carly think we were doing?

'I don't know what you mean Carly.'

Carly rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Freddie, You and Sam have been hanging out ALOT more than you used to And whenever I see you two your tired as heck And during class you guys are always passing notes and-"

'Carly! Breathe! The reason me and Sam hang out more is because your always hanging out with Gibby and Wendy. We get bored so we go off and do stuff ourselves, The note passing is just about iCarly Ideas and the mutual tiredness I really don't know.'

"Well why have YOU been so tired lately Freddie?"

Oh crap. Think fast Freddie. Do it like Sam would 'My mom has been working more so I've been staying awake to clean and stuff like that.'

Carly just sighed. "Well okay then. How about we watch a movie tonight? Just the 4 of us."

In my head I was sighing in relief. 'That sounds great Carls. Just let me go put on some pajamas.'

I walked out the door and let out a breath of air I had been holding in. That was close. Then my phone went off again.

**P.P:) **: _Good job nub. I'm so proud of you :')_

I answered her back as I walked into my apartment.

**Me: **_Well I learn from the best ;)_

**P.P:) :**_ Shut your trap and come over Frednerd. Just be aware I'm gonna need another nap before tonights events. Got big stuff planned. You might want to take one too._

**Me: **_Sounds great:)_

***End P.O.V***

Within the first few minutes of the movie Sam was out cold. Freddie took this as a sign that he should probably try to go home and get some sleep too but he just wasn't tired. He decided that he would watch the movie with Carly until he got tired then make his way home. This probably wasn't such a good idea. Before the movie was half way over Freddie had fallen asleep and was laying down just like Sam.

Carly knew what she was going to do. She was going to figure out whether they liked it or not. Carly carefully got off the couch and went to Spencers room to get the spy cameras that Socko let him borrow. She set up the camera on top of the TV so that it was pointed towards Sam and Freddie. Carly grabbed Spencers laptop and crept upstairs. Now all she had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up and glanced at the clock. 1:18. That meant Crazy and Carly were asleep for sure. Time for tonights plans. Sam felt movement by her legs. She looked at the opposite end of the couch to see Freddie fast asleep. She smirked and kicked him to the ground.<p>

_'Thud'_

"Ow Sam! What was that for!" Freddie exclaimed irritated

"Get your shoes on Frederly. I'm gonna grab my bag from Carly's room and we will go." Sam said getting off the couch.

"I don't need to change?"

"Don't worry your pretty little nub head about it." And Then Sam was up the stairs.

Carly pretended to be asleep in her bed when Sam came to retrieve her back pack. Sam was careful to be quiet knowing how light of a sleeper Carly was. Sam slipped out of the room and back downstairs with no trouble from Carly.

Once she had heard the door click shut she put on her shoes and ran out the door. She went down the fire escape Freddie always hid out on. and ended up on the opposite side of Bushwell that Sam and Freddie were on. She looked around the corner being careful to not be seen. Just then An old pick up truck drove by and Sam and Freddie climbed in the back of it. Carly threw her hood on and flagged down a Taxi.

"Follow that truck!"

* * *

><p>"Sam, Where are we going?" Freddie said after a few minutes of being silent<p>

"Nub, you need to stop asking. You know I'm not going to tell you so might as well just wait."

"Well can I know what's in the bag? Or why I didn't need to get dressed tonight? Or who this guy driving us is? Or-"

"Hey Greg could you turn up the music?" Sam yelled.

Freddie just looked ticked. Everytime he tried to talk Sam would cut him off. It was starting to annoy him.

After another half hour with Sam and Freddie jumping around to the music in the back, they were where they were supposed to be.

The truck came to a sudden halt and nearly gave Freddie whiplash.

"Thanks Greg! See you again in the morning?"

"Sure thing Sam. See you later. You too nub." Greg said motioning his head towards Freddie.

"Am I known by everyone as Nub!"

* * *

><p>Carly paid the cab driver and silently followed Sam and Freddie behind the many trees surrounding the area. Why were they in a forrest?<p>

"Alright we'r almost there Frednub. Tonights thing is probably more for me than you but I figured you probably never did this either."

"Why can't you ever just tell me what we are doing? What if I don't like it?"

"Just shut up nub and look at where we are first." Sam said pushing a tree limb to the side so they could see where they were.

Freddie looked ahead and his jaw dropped. It was breathtaking. It was a waterfall and a lake. The kind of scenery you saw in movies. Freddie was shocked out of trance by a peice of fabric being thrown at him.

"Put these on Frednub. I'll change over there." Sam said pointing to some random bushes.

Freddie held up the peice of Fabric. They were his swim trunks. How did she get these? Then He realized what tonight was about. They were going to swim in the waterfall. Where does she come up with these ideas?

Freddie quickly changed and went to sit on the grass by the lake. Then Sam came out. Holding her clothes in her hand. Was that a bikini?

Sam threw here clothes on the ground and jumped into the water. It was freezing but she didn't care. This was amazing.

Sam swam around in the water and went under the waterfall about a million times before she realized Freddie was still just sitting there on the side.

"Come on Fredlumps! The water wont hurt you!" Sam yelled.

Freddie looked down at the water in disgust. This sounded like a terrible Idea to him.

"Ahem! Fredlumps! Come get in! What's the problem?"

"Lakes are full of bugs and dirt and who knows what else Sam! Plus we could get sick! The water is freezing!" Freddie loudly exclaimed.

Sam got out of the water and sat on the edge of the lake next to Freddie.

"Frednub, What is the whole reason we do this kind of stuff every night?" Sam asked looking at Freddie

He sighed and looked back. "For the expirience and to take chances?"

"Exactly! See your not so stupid! Now if your not going to come do this with me then I'm going to have to force you!" Sam said walking back in the water.

"Well I don't know... I don't want to get sick or something..."

Then Sam got annoyed. She jumped back out of the water on top of Freddie.

"Ahh! Sam! You got me all wet!"

Sam stood up triumphantly. "That was the point Benson! Now no matter what you do Your going to get a disease! HA!"

Then Sam was hoisted into the air. "Oh yeah is that so Puckett? Well If I'm going to get sick I am making sure that you go down with me!" Freddie chucked Sam into the water. Her arms and legs flailing on the way into the water. This out broke a war between the two.

* * *

><p><strong>*Carly's P.O.V*<strong>

I could not believe my eyes! Sam and Freddie were hanging out every night and didn't think they couldn't tell me! I am offended! Why was this so important? I mean Sam could have told me her and Freddie were hanging out in the middle of the night! I mean I know this is their thing but It would be nice to be in the loop!

I looked over at them splashing around in the lake like a couple of 5 year olds. When did they get so buddy buddy anyways? Last I remembered they despised each other! I bet it was their kiss. I guess its good that they're friends now but they are alot closer than I thought. It was just too weird!

I guess I'll figure this whole thing out later but right now I want to observe. I couldn't miss out on this.

***End P.O.V***

Sam and Freddie continued to push each other in the water. Eventually Sam jumped on Freddie's back and covered his eyes. He walked right under the waterfall. Sam laughed at him. Even though she got drenched too it was just funny to see him get frustrated.

Freddie pryed Sam's hands off his eyes and threw her into the water. He then walked over to the edge of the lake and sat down like before. Only this time we wasn't looking at the water. He was looking at Sam. Even if Freddie would never admit it to anybody, Sam was probably the best thing to happen in his life. She might have made his life miserable but she was great. She was fun, She knew how to joke around unlike alot of other girls, She didn't like sappy chiz and she was impulsive. That was probably Freddie's favorite part about Sam. That she did the first thing that came to mind. She never thought twice about anything. Sam was a loose cannon and Freddie wouldn't have it any other way.

Sam had sat down next to Freddie. They were just silent for awhile. Then Freddie heard teeth chattering. He brought his gaze over to Sam. 'This girl could not stay warm if her life depended on it.' Freddie thought to himself. He laughed and leaned over to his clothes pile. He felt around until he felt the zipper to his jacket.

"Here, Where this." He said tossing it over to Sam. Sam looked at the jacket in disgust. Thats when she realized she was still in her bathing suit. Sam stood up and bundled up her clothes.

Freddie saw what she was doing. He shook his head. Sam really wouldn't wear his jacket. He wasn't that big of a nub! he sighed and gathered his clothes. Might as well get dressed too.

* * *

><p>Carly was getting bored. They were just sitting there! They weren't even talking! The most that had happened in the past half hour was Sam reluctantly put on Freddie's jacket. Carly checked her phone. It was 3 in th morning! No wonder those two were always so tired!<p>

The brunette just sighed. Maybe she should just go home. This night wasn't really going anywhere right now anyways. Who knows if It would?

Carly crept along behind the trees until she reached the place where she came in. The tired girl pulled out her phone to call the taxi service. Within half an hour the crazy cab driver pulled up and started making a camotion about how late it was and that girls like Carly should be 'fast asleep in their bed at this hour of night.' Carly didn't listen to the man and hopped in the cab. What was she going to say to Sam and Freddie?

**A/N:Let me just start by saying I'm sorry if you got a notification that i updated and it wasn't there. I wrote this and then I posted it and went to bed. then like a half hour later I woke up and realized I didn't edit this chapter at all! So I freaked out and took it down. Sorry :/ Also I know there isin't like any Seddie in this chapter but I needed Carly in here. This is just the first part. The second part will be up later today I SWEAR. The second part is going to be the Seddie that I didn't have in this chapter. It's going to be the stuff that happens once Carly left :D. So look out for that! I just needed to get this chapter posted before iLost My Mind is out there for the world to see. I'm not sure what time the next part will be up it could be before iLMM it could be after. Another thing I really want to thank you guys who read this story. It means alot to me that I have people who read this story at all. So until the next part is up, Keep Calm and Write on - SBM(:**

**Side Note- You guys like Sam's name in Freddie's phone?(;**


	7. Like the Movies Part 2

**So I got a reveiw on the first part from a girl named Danielle and I would just like to say thank you to her! She made a really good point that Sam and Freddie need more emotion. So I'm going to work on that! **

**Disclaimer- Nothing is owned by me. **

***Freddie's P.O.V***

As we were sitting here on the side of the lake I realized something, The more time I spend with Sam the more crazy i'm willing to be. Was it because she brought out another side in me? Or was it because I wanted to look cool? Who was I going to look cool for though? The only person who knew about it was Sam.

"Penny for your thoughts Fredwiener?" Sam said to me laying on the grass.

I hesitated. Should I tell her that I was thinking about her? Would she be creeped out? Tonight made me think too much. I had too many un-answered questions.

"Uhh..." Was all I said. How stupid!

"Oh come on Wiener! Just spit it out!"

"Sam what do you actually really like about me?" Where did that even come from?

"The truth?" Sam said sitting up.

"Uh...Yes?" I am an Idiot!

Sam sighed. "Your a really great Friend. Actually your a lot more than a friend at this point. We hang out as much as me and Carly do now. I really like that your always there for me and stuff. It's nice to have someone else to trust besides Carly. I like that you stood up to that scumbag Kevin. I like that your the only person who actually fights back when I do something rude to you. I like how you always end up doing what I say even if we argue about it. I like that you do all that tech stuff for iCarly. I like your crazy mom and I like your nubbish clothes."

Was she serious?

"Now It's your turn." She said staring at the dirt.

"Huh?"

"What do you like about me Nub?" She wouldn't bring her eyes to mine.

"Uhm.. I Like your hair. I-"

"Oh come on Nub. you can do better than that. Start over." Sam looked up smirking. Well here goes nothing.

"I like your hair. I like how tough you are. I like how you do these amazing things and don't tell people. It gives you an element of surprise. And I like that you always have to get even." I said smirking

"That's it? Oh come on I know you hate me but You can do better than that!" Sam was devistated.

"You didn't exactly let me finish. I have more to say. But its not things I like about you."

"Then why are you going to say them? I asked for things you like about me nub." Sam said outraged.

"Sam Just listen to what I got to say before you judge. I like how tough you are and how you don't tell people about the stuff that you can do but, I love that you fight with people. I love that you don't let people push you around.I love how short you are. I love your smile. I love your big blue eyes. I love your crazy personality. I love that you never think twice. I love the way that you can always get what you want. I love your laugh and I love how excited you get about stuff. But most of all I love that you never change."

Its all out there now. All of the thoughts that had crossed my mind about Sam. The things that I thought of when I was laying in bed at night. All of the things I took special notice to when we were goofing off at Carly's or sipping smoothies. I love most everything about Samantha Puckett. No doubt about that.

I looked over at Sam to see if I could figure out what she was thinking.

What happened next I would have never expect. It made it all the more Sam oriented.

Sam leaned over and kissed my cheek but instead of pulling back to how she was, she leaned down and hugged my waist.

"Thanks Nub. You can add those words to the things I like about you." I laughed.

"So Sam is there anything you Love about me or am I only a person you can like stuff about?"

"I'm sure there are some things that I 'Love' about you." Sam said still hugging my waist. She smelled nice. Add that to my list.

"Name the first thing that comes to mind when you look at me. Go." I said looking down at her.

She sat up and looked at me. "The first thing...Your face. Its something to love." she smiled.

I smiled too. I am certainly okay with her loving my face. I love hers too but she probably already knew that.

Sam laid back down on the grass and I laid down with her.

"Hey Nub do you know any constellations?"

"Uhm not many but I have an app on my pearphone that can show us all of them."

I pulled out my phone and held it up to the sky.

"Hey what's your sign?" I looked over at Sam.

"Uh Aries...Why."

"I just wanna find it up in the sky."

All Sam said was oh and then turned her head back to the sky.

"Here you are." I smiled at her. I pointed up in the sky to where Aries was.

Sam looked up at where her sign is.

"The whole thing seems kind of stupid. Someone just played connect the dots! I could do that! Like look over there." Sam pointed "That could be bacon strips. You see it?"

I just laughed. Only Sam Puckett could say that. Then out of no where I heard an oinking sound. From a pig? Sam pulled out her phone. I laughed again.

"Greg is here to get us. Lets go."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Greg." Sam said through the window.<p>

"No problem Sammy. Uh tell your mom I said hi would you?" The man said sheepishly

"Of course." Sam said with a smile.

After the truck drove away sam turned to me. "Well nub, should we just go home for the night?"

"NO!" I wouldn't let this be a boring night. I never want one of those with Sam.

Sam laughed. "Alright we wont end anything for tonight. Don't get your anti bacterial underpants in a bunch."

I sighed. the more time I spent with Sam, The better.

"Alrighty then Fredweiner what should we do?"

"Uh I don't know what do you think we should do Sam?" I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well I feel like we haven't disrupted the peace in forever so lets go to Mall Mart."

How could we cause trouble at Mall Mart? I guess I would find out. Knowing how Sam is maybe we could cause trouble. It always seems to find her in some way or another.

"How are we going to disturb the peace at a Mall Mart? Its just a store. Theres not alot to do here."

Just then the intercom came on.

"Like this!" then Sam dropped to the ground and screamed. "The voices! I hear them again! Ahhhh!"

My eyes bugged out of my head. What in the world was she doing? Then she stood up and walked back to the entrance.

"Hey fredward sit in one of these carts." Sam said motioning to the electric carts.

I looked down at them. Was she insane? You can get in a lot of trouble for sitting in them and your not injured.I was going to protest but then I thought about it again. Sam has been telling me to take chances. Sam never thinks twice about things. Maybe I could be like that too. So instead of saying no I sat down.

"Whoo! Go Benson! Taking some action!" Sam smiled. Then she ran over to the normal carts and picked one up. Then she ran. "Meet me on the toy isles!" she yelled leaving me behind. I was about to race after her until I thought of something else. What would make Sam happy? Then I knew.

I took my cart over to lunch meats and grabbed the first container of ham I saw. I went to check out and th lady behind the counter just stared at me. I had almost forgotten that I was in one of those stupid chairs. She glared at me the whole time she was ringing me up. Once I was done I grabbed the bag and hid it behind my back. I couldn't let her see it. Not yet.

I made my way over to the toys. I stopped once I heard A loud yelling coming from one of the isles.

"You'll never catch me alive coppah!" I heard. Was that Sam? I also heard fake shooting sounds. I crept up so I could see her and there she was with a fake mustache on and a plastic gun in her hand. I looked to the side of me and there were other plastic guns. I grabbed one and went around to the other side of the isle. From behind I started shooting the fake gun. Sam turned around and got an evil smile on her face. She shot back about a million times until I gave up. Puckett was a tough one.

I looked over to the cart. It was filled to the top with girly toys.

"Uh Sam? Whats up with the girly basket?"

Sam smiled. I love that smile so much. "It's a bunch of toys that I used to want when I was younger. I'm going to put the cart in a random place that makes no sense. You can fill one up too. By the way what took you so long?"

"Oh I was looking at Pearpods. Why do you want to do this?" I asked

"It's funny to see the workers faces when they realize they have to put back all the stuff." Sam smirked.

I just shook my head and laughed. Sam grabbed her cart and started walking. I followed behind. We came to the bathroom isle and stopped there. Sam pushed the cart so that it ran into some bath towels and knocked them to the ground. She ran over to pick on up. Sam draped it over her shoulders. "I am Batman! Come Robin, To the batcave!" She ran out to the food isles.

Sam stopped and sat down in a random isle.

"Fredwad I'm tired." She complained like a little four year old.

I laughed and patted my lap. She stood up and hopped on my lap. I moaned once she was on. That was uncomfortable.

"Lemme drive nub!" Sam drove us right into a tower of stacked toilet paper. The whole thing toppled over. Sam freaked out. She looked everywhere and then drove away on our little scooter. As if nobody would catch us at that speed. Sam drove us to the front of the store. She parked the scooter back at the front and went over to the electric doors.

She started jumping back and forth making them spaz out. Just then a security gaurd came up to us.

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. You have been disturbing the workers and the other people in the store."

"Yeah yeah we're leaving. This place was getting boring anyway." Sam said

I couldn't even talk. We had just gotten kicked out of a Mall Mart. But I didn't really care? This just kept getting weirder...

* * *

><p>Me and Sam were sitting out on the fire escape by my window. I have to admit though I like the other one better.<p>

We just sat there talking. About Carly, her crush on Gibby, then Sam brought up something about Ham. Then It dawned on me. I still had Sam's ham! How did she not see it before? I took it out of the bag behind me and handed in to her.

"When did you get this?"

I smirked. "When we were at Mall Mart."

Sam smiled and ripped open the package. She started eating it then out of no where she handed me a peice. I'm pretty sure this is the only time Sam has ever offered me food. This was a moment in history that needs to be documented! I took it from her and looked over at her. She looked cute even when she was eating.

"Don't get used to it Benson." I laughed and ate it.

I thought about tonight. It was pretty amazing. I thought about when Sam said she loved my face.

"Hey Sam?"

"What nub?"

"Remember when you said you loved my face earlier? Uhm I just wanted to ask...What do you love about it...?"

Sam glared at me. "Don't break my arm."

She sighed "Fine but you can't bring it up again.. I love your nose because its small and cute. I love your Eyes because they remind me of meatballs. And your lips are...uh-"

I cut her off. I kissed her. She was probably going to kill me for this. I was probably going to be dead in the morning and I should probably consider these adventures dead too. I don't know what came over me. It was then that I realized she hadn't pushed me off or moved away. Was she liking this? Then I felt her arms around my neck. Well that answers that.

All I can think is don't mess this up Benson. This could be the start of something amazing. Her hair had fallen in front of her face and was tickling my cheek. I brought one of my hands up and brushed in behind her ear. I felt Sam smiling into the kiss. I could most definatly get used to this.

Sam broke the kiss after who knows how long. She rested her forehead against mine.

"You know what Nub? Your lips are pretty soft."

I laughed "Good to know."

"So uh Nub I know we usually do this anyways but can I stay over tonight? Mom's not home until tomorrow and I don't really like being alone. That house is mega creepy at night."

I laughed again. "Anything for you Princess Puckett."

**What did ya'll think of iLost My Mind? I liked it a lot(:**


	8. Tell the Truth

**Disclaimer: If only if only. :/**

Freddie and Sam laid in his bed. Freddie fell asleep almost instantly. Sam didn't however. Her mind was going a million miles a minute.

***Sam's P.O.V***

I had kissed Fredlumps and I liked it? What is wrong with me? He's a nerd! He's a mamas boy! He is in love with tech stuff! He rambles about nothing! He never lets me just win anything! He is always trying to make everyone happy! He always has that stupid little cute smirk on his face! He's a stupid little romantic nub! He's too sweet! He always smells really nice! He always has to make you love him! I hate him! Right?

I looked over at the stupid nub sleeping. He seemed all cute and stuff with his nubbish smile on his lips. I have to say though, for a nub, he had some nice lips.

I sighed and laid back down next to him. Why did he have to be so great! He's a stupid tech stooge. I can't like him! It just doesn't work! We were sworn enemies! But lately I just can't stop thinking about those big dumb brown eyes.

I sat up and looked down at him again. "What am I going to do?" I whispered. I just kept staring at him! I was a stalker! Eventually I was going to become the Fatal Attraction girl! I can't handle this whole thing! I need to leave.

I stand up but I just can't bring myself to leave. He would be so crushed. Also I don't think I really want to leave at all. As much as I would like to think he is the essence of evil, He's not. That boy is no where close. I just end up floppin myself back on his bed. Bad Idea. Freddie woke up. There were those stupid eyes. Looking right at me.

"Go back to bed Nub." I didn't even look at him.

He of course had to sit up and look at me. "You okay?" I looked over at him. Another bad Idea. It was that stupid face. I just can't look away from it.

"I said go to bed Nub."

Then he had to go and just make everything worse for me. He grabbed my waist and pulled us both down on his bed. "Not unless I know your okay and your sleeping. Carly already thinks we're insomniacs." There was that smell again. He's making it harder for me to hate him!

The more I try to hate him the more I want to be with him. I'm a living contradiction!

I groaned.

"Sam, just tell me what's going on." He sat up and looked at me.

"It's nothing Fredweiner."

"Sam I know your lying. Will you just tell me?"

I sighed. What am I supposed to tell him? Think fast Puckett

"I was just thinking...Why you so Stupid?"

"Sam!" He said it disaprovingly.

"Okay okay! I was just thinking about the whole possibilty of us...you know becoming something more than friends but I just don't know. I don't want us to change and then there's the whole 'What will Carly think' issue. I mean don't get me wrong or jump to conclusions because I do kind of like you or whatever but I'm just not so-"

Freddie covered my mouth with his hand. Was I rambling that bad?

"Shut it Puckett. Why don't you just think about everything for a few days? I wont bug you about it and Carly wont have to know. Just let it all process."

Why didn't I think of that before? It was perfect! I could figure all this chiz out and me and Freddie could still just keep doing whatever we wanted! This boy was a genius.

"And you wont get mad or anything?" I looked into those eyes. There is just something about them!

He smiled "Of course I wont Sam."

I smiled back and whispered something to him.

"What was that?" He still had that smile

"Thanks." I said louder.

"Anytime Princess Puckett. But does this mean your leaving tonight?" he looked disapointed. Did this boy really like me this much?

"No I'm most definatly not going to that rat hole my mother calls home. Its cold and creepy at night. I'm also pretty sure there's something living there that I don't know about. Also if I went to Carly's this late she might think something's up."

There was his smile again. "Sounds great." He laid back down on his bed. I sighed in relief. Then I heard Freddie clear his voice. I looked back to see him patting the space on the bed next to him. Once a nub, Always a nub. I smirked at him but laid back down. Nubs have nice beds.

And sure enough there was that smell and that face right by mine. Then there was that arm around me that was there every night. Same old Fredweiner.

* * *

><p>Me and Freddie hadn't slept at all. We just stayed like that and said nothing. I knew he was still awake because of his breathing. Why can't I sleep? I just keep laying here.<p>

"Sam?" Freddie whispered into my ear. It scared the chiz out of me! I jumped up and freaked us both out. I punched him in the arm.

"Don't scare me like that Nub!" He just laughed

"Sorry! I was just going to ask if you can't sleep either."

How come he couldn't sleep?

"Uh, no I can't. Whats up with that?"

Freddie looked so confused "I couldn't tell you."

"So...What do we do?" I looked over at him.

"Uh well do you want to play truth or dare?"

"How about we make that truth and truth? Mama's too tired to go off doing stupid stuff."

Freddie laughed. "Sounds good to me. You start."

"Uh whats your favorite color?" What kind of stupid question is that?

Freddie laughed. Oh god. He knows im an idiot.

"Blue."

"Uh why?" Again with the idiotic questions! 'Why do you like the color blue?' Who has a reason for liking their favorite color! Its just a color! Gah! This boy messes with my mind!

He laughed again. Does he think I'm a freaking comedian?

"Well I could say a lot of things couldn't I? I could say something stupid like 'I don't know'. " He used air quotes but then he gazed down towards his hands and stared at them like they were the most interesting things in the world. "Or I could say something cheesy and whimsical like 'The big beautiful sky' or something romantic like your eyes." He looked over at me and smirked. What a sap. I punched him in the arm again.

"You're a real nub aren't ya Freddifer?" I looked down at his bed spread. "But you're kind of a sweet nub I guess." I could feel that smile getting bigger.

"Ahem It's your turn you know." I said still looking down.

Before I had time to think about anything his lips were on mine just like earlier. Those lips could stop wars. I'de swear by it. It's almost like our mouths fit together like puzzle peices. Now I sound just as sappy as him. Maybe it wasn't a complete bad thing though. If it meant more kisses like this then I think I could deal with it.

He pulled away from it but I just ended up kissing him again. This was not over until mama said it was.

This kiss was long. The last one was long but this one should have gone down in history. It felt like it lasted years. His hands roaming down my back and mine through his messy brown hair. It was just perfect.

We broke apart finally and I got to say, after that I felt like I could sleep for days. That just took something out of me.

I laid down and Frederly followed. His arms wrapped around me again. Okay. Maybe I could get used to this kind of stuff.

He cleared his throat. "If you could have one wish what would it be?"

Same old stupid nub. Even after a kiss like that he would play this game.

"Unlimited ham. Ham forever seems like the best thing in the world." I smirked to myself. Good answer Puckett.

He chuckled. "Sounds like you."

"You better believe it nerd boy. Now my question for you is what did you ever see in that Valerie chick you dated?" That chick was a real scum bag. Even if he was a gullible freak no body deserves that treatment.

"Hmm.. I guess I didn't really see much in her other than the fact that she wanted to date me. She was cute I guess but her personality was like a bucket of paint. Nothing interesting about it really."

Freddie shifted on to his back and pulled me so I was laying on his chest. You know the more that I think about it the more I realize that Valerie was a real big waist of time. Plus I never saw the big perks in her. Just another dumb girl. I was a thousand times better than that dirtbag

***Freddie's P.O.V***

"Sam, what's the most amazing thing you've ever done?" I was secreetly hoping she would say it was one of our times together. But she didn't answer. I looked down to find her fast asleep.

She looked cute. Not that she didn't always look cute but you know she was just cuter I guess.

Sam was right. I was a corny nub. Listen to this dumb stuff I'm saying. I just can't help myself. When I get around her I can't help but turn into a bad chick flick. Now that I think about it we were a bad chick flick.

We started out hating each other because we were different. We still were. Me and Sam couldn't be more different if we tried! She was hot I was cold. She was fire I was ice. She was difficult I was easy. Really the only thing we did that was the same was fight. I think thats why I liked her the most though. She didn't deal with my chiz, like when I would try to be hot to impress other girls. Sam saw right through that.

I really hoped that she would say she was okay with us being together. She seemed to be enjoying this whole thing but Sam is wild-fire. No containing it or knowing how much damage will be done. She could totally break my heart for all I knew.

Or worse, I would break her's.

I gazed down at the demon again. I could never break her heart. It would kill me. If I saw her sad or god forbid crying? I would break down myself. No that couldn't happen. It's not going to.

I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight princess."

**This one is so short! D: So this chapter is just like a filler pretty much. Just Sam's thoughts. I'm sorry I haven't updated :/ School sucks for my writing schedule... I'll try to update soon with an actual chapter but for now all you guys have is this :( I'm so sorry!**


	9. Author

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

Sorry you guys I Know we all hate these things. But I just wanted to let you know that I'm not completely dead but I am in a rut. So I really need help from you guys who read this story. I need a new adventure for Sam and Freddie to go on. I have thought and thought but every Idea I come up with just doesn't seem good enough. Please help me out! Either leave a reveiw or PM me(: thanks you guys. Again I am so sorry that I made one of these annoying things I just need the help :/ Leave me Ideas!

With love, Strawberry Breath Mints


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Back baby!**

**Disclaimer: Still nothing(:**

***Freddie's P.O.V***

Blue. The only thing that had been on my mind since I woke up this morning. Sam had left. But I still thought about her. What can I say? There's just something in those baby blue eyes that keeps me crawling back every time. It was like an infection of the mind. Except i'm not so sure this infection was all that bad.

What made it worse was the fact that Sam hadn't talked to me at all. I wonder if kissing her wasn't such a great idea...I started to think that maybe she just didn't like me like that...But she was definatly kissing me back last night. And that isin't the kind of thing you 'just do'. That had meaning. I could feel something there, Even if she didn't notice. Then why was she avoiding me?

Jonah, Jonah had been putting moves on Carly. Same with Pete. And even Charlie! It all made sense now! She didn't trust guys. And I had a crush on Carly for so long. She probably thinks I'm still head over heels for her. How can I show her that i'm not just another boy trying to get to her best friend?

"Carly! Carly! Carly! What's something Sam has never done before that she has always wanted to do?" I probably looked like an idiot running down the halls but who cares! I was going to win Sam's heart!

Carly looked at me like I was covered in green sludge. Then the look on her face changed. To that look of the mean little sister on Drake and Josh. Something was up. Carly walked along casually and started to talk. "I'll tell you what she's never done before, If you do something for me."

"I'll do anything!" Oh my god. What did I just do? Knowing Carly she would make me babysit Spencer or go on a date with Gibby for her. Eww. Gibby lips.

"I'll tell you, If you tell me WHY YOU AND SAM HAVE BEEN SNEAKING AROUND BEHIND MY BACK!" Everyone in the park was staring at us. How did she find out!

"I- Uh- Ummm..." What do I say!

"It's not that hard of a question! Why are you and Sam sneaking around! What's so bad that I would find out about?" We had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Everyone was looking at us. I'm pretty sure if Carly yelled again people were going to call the cops.

"Look, Carly.. It has-" She cut me off.

"Whatever! I'm sure you wouldn't tell me anyway! You guys seem to be pretty good at that already!" Carly stomped down the street.

I ran after her. "Carly! Carly! No! Wait! Stop!"

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Carly, it's not that we don't love you. Of course we do! And I know that we promised no more secrets but we just didn't ever think of telling you ad then when we realized you didn't know we sorta decided we liked it that way. Nobody knew though! Just me and Sam. (And T-Bo and Al…but we wouldn't tell Carly that.) It's just kind of special to us."

Carly sighed and looked at me. "She has always wanted to ride something bigger than a horse."

"What?" That didn't make any sense!

"Sam has always wanted to ride something bigger than a horse. Like a giraffe or an elephant." She laughed slightly.

"Sounds like a Sam kind of thing. Why though? Is there a story behind it at all or is it just spontaneous?" I was talking so fast it probably sounded like all one word.

Carly giggled "Freddie! Calm down! There is a story. Here, Let's keep walking. I'll tell you on our way home." So we kept walking along the street.

"Well when Sam was younger her and Melanie used to ride horses all the time at their ranch. You know before her dad left and her mom went crazy. Anyway she thought that horses just weren't enough, she always would say that she was going to ride bigger things like giraffes or elephants. She's had the same dream ever since." Carly smiled at the thought. We were at Bushwell and Lewbert was yelling at us. I just ignored him. How was I going to find something bigger that a horse?

"How am I supposed to do that?" I yelled at Carly.

Carly laughed like it was so obvious. " Duh Freddie! The circus is in town tonight and tomorrow! Just take her down there and pay extra for her to ride the elephant or something." How did I not figure that out by myself!

"CARLY! You're a genius!" I shook her shoulders.

Carly laughed as we made our way up in the elevator. It dinged and we stepped out.

"Well I'm glad that I could help you out. I know how much you like Sam. Just no more secrets! Ever!" She yelled the last part.

I stepped back when she yelled then I realized what she really said. "How do you know I like her?" I smacked my hand to my mouth. Carly wasn't supposed to know that I really did!

"Oh Freddie it's so obvious."

I nodded slowly. There has to be more than that.

"Oh wait Carly! I have to update the iCarly website so i'll come in with you. And I promise, No secrets."

I was standing in the studio and I finally decided to ask. "Uh hey Carly?"

Carly looked up from her bean bag. "Hmm?"

"Uh..How did you like know that I like Sam?"

Carly laughed. "Well come on Freddie! The only person that didn't know was your mom!"

"But what made me so obvious?"

"Well the list goes on and on! I mean you would stare at her constantly, you were always standing close to her. You guys started talking more and more. Whenever I was hanging out with Sam you two would text non-stop. You were always touching her arm or her hand to get her attention. You even stopped getting in less fights! And the time that you and her fell asleep on my couch? Talk about obvious! I mean everyone knows you two like each other." Carly exclaimed.

Did she just say what I thought she said? Sam liked me? Like really truly liked me? So she wasn't going to turn me down! Sam and I could live happily ever after!

I was so happy I felt the need to celebrate.

"Come on Carly, we're going to the Groovy Smoothie! Smoothies on me!" I grabbed her arm and rushed out the door.

* * *

><p>It was getting late. I had gotten ready and was now just waiting for the right time to walk over to Sam's house. My mom was going to be out cold in a few minutes and once she was I was going to put my plan into action. Sam is going to love me by the end of the night. I was sure.<p>

The clock struck 11:00 and I decided my mom was knocked out as she would ever be. So I stood up to climb out the window.

I walked down the street by myself and listened to my Pearphone. She's Killing Me by A Rocket to the Moon came on. This had to be fate. There was no way this song wasn't just made for me and Sam. Oh yeah. Tonight was going to go well.

I was coming up to Sam's house. I crept around to her window and looked inside carefully. There she was with her headphones in and a monkey hat on. She couldn't look better if she tried. I daintily tapped on the window. Her head came up from the game she was playing on her phone. She saw me and smirked. Then walked to the window.

"Hey Benson. Just can't get enough of Mama eh?"

I smirked "Well you're just too good to stay away from Puckett. You ready for a night of fun?"

Sam's smirk faded. "My plans for tonight fell through for tonight so I wasn't going to do anything."

I smiled. "Well Ms. Puckett, You're in luck. It just so happens that I was going to be in charge of plans tonight anyways."

She smiled."I'll grab my jacket."

I smiled as she ran out of her room. I pressed my back against the paneling of her house. I took out my phone and texted Carly.

**To: Carls**

_She's all in for it. Wish me luck!_

In just seconds I got an Answer.

**From: Carls**

_Get some! Good luck!_

Just then Sam came running back with a jacket on and big chunks of ham. "Let's blow this popsicle stand Benson!"

I smirked and followed her down the street.

* * *

><p>I had lead her to the Circus. At first Sam just thought I was dumb to go to the Circus as it was closing. Oh boy she's in for a surprise.<p>

The last show had ended and people were piling out in the masses.

"Wait out here just a second." I told Sam and pushed my way through the people.

I searched around the tent for someone to talk to. Then I saw what looked like a ringmaster. Well here goes nothing.

"Hello Sir?" The man turned around and instantly got an angry look on his face.

"Look kid you can't come join the circus. We get yelled at every year for letting you do it." He started to walk away.

"No it's not that! I was wondering if I could ask a favor..." The man turned around.

"I can't make any promises. But go ahead and ask."

I took a deep breath. "Is it okay if you let someone ride on the elephant? I could give you some money for it! Please?"

"No no no kid. Can't let ya. It's against the code." The man turned away to walk again.

"No please sir! It's for a girl! An amazing girl! The one I need to love me!" the ringleader stopped in his tracks.

He sighed and let his shoulders fall. "Okay. I'll let you. I know what it's like to lose love. It's the reason I got stuck here. I'll go bring Daisy in. You go get the girl. Oh and don't worry about the money. It's free of charge." I don't think I had ever been so grateful in my whole life. I ran outside to retrieve Sam. She was buying a corn dog from a creepy looking stand.

I grabbed her by the waist and whispered in her ear. "Are you ready for the time of your life?" She pulled her arms off me as quickly as possible.

"Yeah let's see what your nubish plan was." She said as she stomped into the tent.

I sighed and lead her into the tent and there was the ringleader with a huge elephant covered in red and purple fabric.

"Well missy, I have Daisy here. Are you ready to ride her?" Sam's jaw dropped.

She turned to me with her eyes as big as her head. "No way Benson! You set this up for me? I get to ride the elephant!" She ran over and kissed me then turned to go ride the elephant.

I just smiled as Sam got helped onto Daisy. Sam started riding around on her and then the ringleader looked at me and smiled. I hope that guy finds the girl of his dreams one day. It's funny. I used to say that Carly was the girl of my dreams. But there's something about those blonde curls that takes me in a different direction.

I watched Sam the whole time. She looked like she was having the time of her life.

She looked so sad to leave but at least her dream came true. And hopefully, maybe mine would too.

* * *

><p>Who knows how long me and Sam had been out. It could have been 5 minutes or 5 hours. I don't think I even knew where we were. But it didn't matter to me. I was getting to spend time with her.<p>

"So Fredwad, how did you know that I always wanted to do that?" She smirked.

"Well I asked Carly of course. No one knows you better." Sam smiled and sat down in the middle of the deserted street. When she did this before I would get scared but then I realized no one drove this late at night. Especially on this street. So of course I sat down next to her.

Sam flopped down so that she was lying down.

"Freddie, Why did you do all of this for me?" She said staring at the sky.

"Because I wanted you to know that I'm not like other guys. And that I deserve a chance." I looked down at her. Sam didn't say anything. I started to get nervous. Oh chiz. I bet I just blew it.

Then she sat up and looked me in the eyes. And then it happened. What I had been waiting for all day long. She kissed me. Hard. Right in the middle of the road.

That kiss lasted forever. We started to deepen it. More and more fierce. Then Sam pulled away leaving me hungry for more.

"Come on Benson. Let's go to your house. We can finish this there." Sam said slyly.

And so we did.

**Okay so I am really mad I haven't been able to write for like 2 months -_- I have been crazy freaking busy! I have to free time to myself! I mean I have school and then after school I have musical (until 8 at night I might add!) and then after musical I have dance class! Its just BLEH! But I FINALLY got a chapter out :P Even though It took 5000 years. But yeah! I'm going to try to write more but no guarantees. So there was no Sam's POV in this chapter but there is a reason for that! And you will see it later! Okay so goodbye for now(: BTW did you guys go and read my newest one-shot? Go read it(:**


End file.
